Aftermath
by KathrineElizabethBeckett
Summary: I wrote this after 5x01 but didn't really have the heart to publish it. But now, I figured it'd be good to put out there. It's just a one-shot (possible two-shot) about how the team deals with grief the night of 5x01. Let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

"There's nothing you can do. He's gone." Maura held onto Jane as the detective began to shake. "He's gone." She repeated as she turned to look at the scene behind her.

A once vibrant man, now lay on the cold pavement. A friend, suddenly ripped away, his lifeless form, unmoving, and unchanged, draped in a white sheet. Jane pulled Maura closer to her side, and gipped onto Vince's hand. This wasn't happening. This _couldn't_ be happening. She felt two hands rest on her shoulders; Frankie and her Ma. Maura made room for Angela and Vince dropped Jane's hand and put his arm around Frankie's shoulders. They all stood there holding one another, clenching onto one another. Maura was the first to break free.

"I have to give the ok-" she broke off as tears began to stream down her face.

Jane didn't respond, instead keeping her eyes focused on him. Maura moved closer and spoke again.

"Jane-" she took the detective's tear streaked face in her hands. "I have to let them take him."

Again, Jane didn't respond. Vince moved himself away from the group and quietly touched the Doctor's arm. "Go ahead." He said quietly.

She dropped her hands and nodded. "I have-I have a few things that I need to take care of here-." She sighed as tears began to form.

"I'm going to go take everyone home." He said sadly.

"Alright."

She watched as he headed back to the group. Maura approached the morgue tech. "You can-you can take him." She felt the tears stream down her face. The tech nodded with a sad smile and moved toward the fallen detective. She forced her legs to carry her to the other side of the van, and bracing an arm against the side, she collapsed. Tears threatened as the reality of the moment finally sank in. Unable to contain herself, she finally let go. All the sadness flowed freely down her cheeks and neck as she leaned against the van. How? How could this have been allowed to happen? _Oh God, Frost._ Maura screwed her eyes shut trying to block out the vision of his crumpled body. He'd been such-such a mess. Maura shook her head and pushed herself upright. Just as she turned the same morgue tech approached her. He gently put his hand on her arm.

"You can go home Doc. We're all squared away here." He squeezed lightly. "Go on home."

She nodded deftly and made her way over to her Prius. She needed to go. She needed to get away. As she sat in the driver's seat and slid the key into the ignition she leaned her head against the steering wheel. It would be a very long time before she ever used Edlowe Avenue again.

The ride home was silent. No body spoke, nobody shifted each person deep in thought. The only sound was that of Angela's soft sobs, barely audible, coming from the back seat. Frankie grabbed her hand and began tracing small circles over it, gently trying to comfort her. Vince had yet to take his eyes off the road. He had one hand on the wheel and the other grasping tightly onto Jane's. She stared straight ahead, almost as if she was in a trance. Unbeknownst to her, she was shaking. Frankie was dropped off first, muttering a quick "Thanks Vince" before he was up the stairs and inside. Angela and Jane were next. Vince knew better than to leave Jane by herself, so he dropped her, along with Angela, at Maura's. And then he headed to O'Brian's, his second favorite bar next to the Dirty Robber. He needed a drink or two and it would be a long while before he set foot in the Robber again.

Once both were safely inside Maura's home, Angela shut the door. She watched as Jane put her gun and badge away in the special drawer Maura set aside for her, hung her blazer on the hook and slid off her boots, all before plopping down onto Maura's couch.

Angela was at a loss for words. She hadn't known Barry all that well, but she knew him well enough to know how much he meant to everyone. Jane included. She moved to the kitchen and began brewing some coffee. "Honey, I'm making some coffee. Do you want some?"

She watched as Jane shook her head. "You should go to bed Ma. It's been a long day."

Angela sighed and poured herself a small cup before walking over to the couch to sit beside her daughter. "Janie-" she put her hand on Jane's leg.

"I'm fine Ma, really." She said faintly. "You should go to bed."

Angela sighed again. Jane never talked about what was bothering her. She always kept it inside, locked away. At least when Angela was concerned. She gave her leg one more rub before grabbing her cup and kissing Jane's head. As she moved away, Jane grabbed her hand, stood and pulled her into a hug. "I love you Ma." She whispered.

Angela set her cup back down and hugged her back. "I love you to honey. So much."

She felt Jane shake against her and began quietly running her fingers through the long, black locks. "It's ok baby. It's ok." Jane nodded and pulled back, her eyes brimming with tears. "G'night Ma."

Gently Angela wiped the tears away and kissed her forehead. "Good night Janie." She watched as Jane moved back onto the couch, pulling her feet underneath her and laying her head down onto the armrest. Angela made her way to the guesthouse, turning back only once, to see Jane propped up on one elbow, silently flipping through muted TV channels.

"Good night honey." She whispered. "It'll all be alright in the morning." She whispered quietly as she shut the door behind her.

Maura sullenly trudged up her front steps, defeated, after the days' final events. God, she had such a headache. She felt the fatigue begin to settle in as she pushed her front door open, not bothering to lock it behind her. Upon entering her living room, Maura stopped. There, lying huddled up on her couch, was a broken Jane Rizzoli. Maura leaned against the doorway; a sad smile found her lips as she watched the detectives' sleeping form. She looked so-small. Maura felt tears begin to form as she was hit with a horrible realization. _What if it had been Jane instead? _The ME felt her heat sink in her chest. _She's all I have. _Maura shook her head and ran her hands over her face. Make-up be damned. She turned toward the stove clock. 3:30 am. With a sad sigh she silently slipped out of her shoes. She put her coat on a hook and placed her ID badge next to Jane's in the drawer. Slowly she made her way over to the couch. Jane lay there, sprawled over the side, leaving just enough room for Maura to slip in behind her. Cautiously, she wormed her way in behind the detective. When she was finally behind Jane she sighed quietly and wrapped an arm around her friend, pulling her closer. Maura rested her forehead against Jane's back and took a deep breath, inhaling Jane's subtle scent. _Lavender. _She smiled and pulled Jane closer.

"I don't know what I'd do without you Jane." She whispered into her friends' back. "You can never leave me." She took in another deep breath. "I love you." She tightened her grip on the detective and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

At some point during the night Jane had turned over in her sleep, burying her face into the couch. She faintly registered that it was warmer than usual, and smaller. Actually, quite a bit smaller. Yeah. Smaller and…..hairier? Her eyes fluttered open to see strawberry curls, sprawled across her chest and an arm wrapped around her middle. Jane brow furrowed. How long had Maura been there? They didn't fall asleep together did they? And then, last night's events came rushing back. All, the pain and devastation suddenly slammed into the forefront of her mind. Jane felt tears begin to form as she snuggled closer to the sleeping doctor. Then suddenly, she was struck with a frightening realization. _What if it had been Maura?_ Jane pictured the scene. A body draped in white, her strawberry locks peeking out from underneath and Pike, with a remorseful look in his eyes. Jane screwed her eyes shut in an attempt to block out the images. _No. _Maura was here, in her arms, safe. Jane shook her head and ran her fingers gently through her friend's hair. She planted a soft kiss on her forehead before whispering,

"You can't ever leave me. I don't know what I'd do without you." Another kiss. "You're my whole world Maura Isles. My whole, crazy, upside down, gorgeous, socially awkward world and I'd be nothing without you." She sighed as a tear began to roll down her cheek. "You or your Google-mouth." A few more tears fell. "God I love you." She wrapped her arms around the doctor's small waist and pulled her impossibly closer. "I love you so much it hurts." Jane rested her head on top of Maura's and inhaled deeply. She said it. She had actually said it. Out loud. Maura was asleep, but this had to count for something right?

Jane was pulled from her thoughts as Maura began to stir, her grip tightening on Jane's shirt. Jane's dark eyes were suddenly met by a beautiful and very sleepy hazel. "Good morning." Maura whispered into Jane's neck. Jane was about to respond when her phone rang. Reluctantly letting go of her friend, she sat up and reached a hand over to the coffee table.

"Rizzoli."

Maura reached for her phone as well.

"Dr. Isles."

A few brief 'Mmhmms' and 'okays' later they both ended their respective calls and set their phones back down.

"Korsak says a group of fisherman spotted a body in the water, about thirty feet from shore." She reclaimed her position on the couch.

"Mmhmm." Maura replied as she laid back into Jane's side. "They need my approval to retrieve the body."

"Looks like we're gonna have to get up here pretty soon." Jane whispered as she wrapped an arm around Maura's shoulder. "We'll probably have to shower…and get dressed….and eat something."

"Mmhmmm." Maura closed her eyes. "Would you like to shower first? I can make us breakfast."

Jane felt her eyes slipping shut. "Mmkay."


End file.
